Entre páginas y vampiros
by Liridetti
Summary: Una noche en la biblioteca, en medio de los libros y la calidez desprendida de las velas que se consumían con lentitud. Mika sostiene una corta y extraña conversación sobre los vampiros con Krul.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Owari no Seraph, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen; la idea original y las ilustraciones pertenecen a: Takaya Kagami, y Yamato Yamamoto._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Entre páginas y vampiros_**

 ** _._**

* * *

No era novedad saber que Mikaela aborrecía estar cerca de algún vampiro, podía casi catalogarse como cultura general; el ex-humano cumplía con sus órdenes al pie de la letra, y no se mostraba agresivo con las criaturas de la noche con las que compartía la mitad de su naturaleza -Excepto por Frerid, que más de una vez sintió el filo de la espada acariciar su cuello- más bien, su comportamiento era frívolo y agudo como el hielo. Mika no respiraba el mismo aire que los vampiros más de lo necesario.

Ese día solo tuvo que compartir el espacio con un par de esas criaturas durante unas cuantas horas y no más, además Bathory no se había aparecido en todo el día para fastidiarlo, así que el rubio mostraba un semblante más calmado e incluso interiormente se sentía de buen humor. Esa noche decidió ir a leer un poco para relajarse; caminaba por el estrecho pasillo oscuro que conectaba con la biblioteca, apenas siendo levemente iluminado por la luz desprendida de una lámpara de queroseno, sin poder evitarlo, bostezó con suavidad, aún y cuando la mitad de su humanidad había sido borrada por el fuego que se deslizó por sus venas el día que fue mordido por Krul, seguía teniendo algunas respuestas fisiológicas de su antigua vida; sueño, frío, hambre...

Cuando abrió la gran puerta de la biblioteca, el olor a tinta y papel lo recibió. La estancia era inmensa y acogedora, con delicadas iluminaciones que permitían visualizar casi en su totalidad el salón completo, los inmensos estantes estaban repletos de libros gruesos y delgados, papiros, pergaminos, anotaciones y diarios que sobrevivieron con el transcurrir del tiempo, apenas cubiertos por una delgada capa de polvo. Mikaela avanzó, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, como si alguien fuese a escucharlo allí, se dirigió hacia la mesa redonda más cercana y puso la lámpara sobre ella, después se dirigió a la estantería para escoger un libro. El silencio era apenas perturbado por el solitario sonido de su respiración, y el casi inaudible tamborilear de sus dedos contra el lomo de los volúmenes, mientras deslizaba la mirada celestina en busca de alguno que fuera de su interés.

De repente, algo que no fue ninguno de los títulos en ingles o en latín que allí abundaban llamó su atención, un espacio en medio de todos los libros, al parecer alguien había extraído uno, sintió un tirón de malestar en el estómago y frunció el ceño, ¿Acaso había alguien más en la biblioteca?, resopló con amargura y sin negar la culpable curiosidad que lo pellizcó, se asomó con cautela para observar y abrió los ojos incrédulo cuando reconoció el inconfundible color rosado del cabello de la reina Tepes, la mirada sangrienta estaba puesta sobre las páginas de un ejemplar no muy grueso sobre la mesa, utilizando como apoyo un par de libros apilados, sus suaves y pálidas facciones era iluminadas con calidez por la llama de una vela que se consumía con lentitud a su lado; como un acto reflejo, Mika se dio la vuelta para salir de allí, pero se paralizó cuando escuchó a la reina llamarlo.

—Sé que estás ahí—el rubio miró de soslayo a través del agujero, y se encontró con el par de orbes carmesí dedicándole una expresión acusadora, suspiró y regresó sobre sus propios pasos, mientras Krul continuaba hablando—:Ven a sentarte aquí, hace mucho no cuento con tu compañía—Mikaela dejó escapar otra inaudible bocanada de aire, resignado, tomó un libro al azar, le dio la vuelta al estante para caminar hacia donde se encontraba la vampiresa y se sentó frente a ella. Cuando descansó sobre el asiento, se dignó en mirar el título de la obra "Swedish Cow", ¿La vaca sueca, de que diablos podía tratar algo con un título así?, torció los labios en una mueca de desaprobación y la sutil risa entre dientes de Krul lo desestabilizó por un segundo, por un momento olvidó que era frente a ella que estaba. No tuvo otra opción más que abrir el texto y dar una rápida leída a las letras impresas en el papel, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que hacía, solo sabía que el título era extravagante en todo el sentido de la palabra y no podía esperar gran cosa de ello.

Transcurridos unos minutos en los que estuvo observando con curiosidad al rubio ex-humano, Krul decidió iniciar una conversación.

—No sabía que venías por aquí, nunca te había visto leer—Mikaela elevó la mirada de lo que estaba pretendiendo hacer.

—No vengo seguido—respondió. Otra vez clavó las retinas sobre el papel y murmuró una pequeña afirmación—:Tampoco sabía que venías—Krul suavizó los ojos satisfecha al percibir el singular humor pocas veces visto en su súbdito, incluso había respondido de una manera serena y fluida, no era lo mismo que las palabras dirigidas por respeto o simple protocolo.

—Bueno, ya sabes, los nobles necesitamos descansar del ajetreo diario de vez en cuando—el joven asintió, mientras pasaba distraído página por página, ya ni siquiera le interesaba fingir que leía algo en concreto.

La reina Tepes sonrió de manera casi imperceptible ante el marcado aburrimiento que destilaba por los poros Mikaela. Para Krul, era como una caja de secretos y misterios, nunca se cansaba de observarlo, siempre había algo diferente que descubrir, había aprendido algunos detalles en su semblante ante ciertas situaciones; estar en su compañía era refrescante, y esa noche, aunque posiblemente él no se diera cuenta, se estaba mostrando un poco más abierto con ella.

Mikaela dio un ligero respingo cuando sintió algo chocar con suavidad contra su codo, miró a Krul y después lo que ella había deslizado sobre la mesa, cerró la obra en sus manos y la puso a un lado, observó la pasta negra y algo desgastada del libro que reposaba junto a su brazo, en letras cursivas y doradas resaltó el título: Drácula, Mika frunció el ceño.

—¿Nunca escuchaste sobre Nosferatu?—preguntó la reina Tepes mirando absorta hacia la nada.

—¿Huh?

—Posiblemente no, ya que fue una película muda de el año 1922—explicó Krul mientras el de ojos celestes parpadeaba, particularmente interesado en el tema—.Actualmente es imposible que la veas, dadas las circunstancias... además, la cinta debió perderse hace mucho—la vampiresa estrechó la mirada, comenzando a absorber de sus recuerdos para continuar hablando—.Fue la primera vez que un filme mostró a un vampiro. En la película, el Conde Orlok vaga a través de los pueblos esparciendo la plaga donde quiera que iba y llenando las calles de muerte. En aquel tiempo, los vampiros eran vistos como seres mitológicos, existentes solo en la mente de las personas y plasmados solo en el papel o cintas cinematográficas—la reina dio una leve mirada a rubio, quien permanecía serio, escuchando con atención—.Estas dos creaciones muestran con precisión el horror de los vampiros.

—Ya veo...

—Pero, durante la época del romanticismo, el vampiro fue descrito como un no vivo que regresaba para acoger a su amada en su frío regazo—Mikaela nunca había reparado en la magnitud y profundidad que podían tener la palabras de Krul; le sorprendía que en alguna época las personas pensaran que esas criaturas eran capaces de amar. Ciertamente, su imagen sobre los vampiros ya estaba construida desde que fue utilizado como ganado en su infancia, sin embargo, algo dentro de si le decía que había algo más oculto en esas sombrías palabras. Aun no podía entender porque su reina le hablaba sobre los hijos de la noche, normalmente sería alguna estrategia u orden que debería seguir, incluso un tema al azar o sobre la patética debilidad y egoísmo de los humanos—.De cualquier forma, todo es relativo y los cofres siempre contienen algo diferente a pesar de ser similares exteriormente—el rubio comenzó a comprender hacia donde se dirigía Krul con todo esto—.Quiero que lo pienses y me des una opinión al respecto dentro de un tiempo.

Mikaela recibió el pedido como una orden, y movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa; Tepes sonrió satisfecha y continuó leyendo en silencio. Por su parte, Mika comenzó a dar una ojeada a las primeras páginas del libro que la vampiresa le había extendido; no midió el tiempo en el que estuvo enfrascado en la lectura, pero cuando tomó una bocanada de aire y se movió en su asiento para que los músculos estiraran un poco, se dio cuenta que ya habían transcurrido un par de horas. Le pareció extraño que Krul no le hubiera hablado hasta ahora, levantó la mirada y entreabrió los labios desconcertado cuando la vio con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa, utilizándolos como almohada para dormir. No sabía mucho, pero de lo que si era consciente era de que los nobles no podían mostrar su vulnerabilidad a los demás, mucho menos dormir, pues en cualquier momento podían ser atacados o asesinados; el que Krul se hubiese dejado llevar por las olas del sueño en un lugar así solo significaba que confiaba enteramente en él, y que literalmente, confiaba su vida a las manos de Mikaela.

El joven se levantó y caminó con lentitud hacia la figura durmiente de su reina, el apacible azul de sus orbes se permitió encaminarse por los rasgos sedosos de su tranquilo rostro, las hebras de cabello cerezo le imposibilitaron un poco la vista y casi estuvo a punto de retirarlas con sus dedos, pero una corriente de sensatez impactó en su sistema nervioso y corrió por su cuerpo como la electricidad. Negó con sutileza y se inclinó mientras pasaba el brazo de Krul por sus hombros; no se arriesgaría a experimentar la reacción de la Tepes al ser despertada de su sueño. Cuando la barbilla de la vampiresa estuvo cerca de su cuello, deslizó los brazos hacia sus piernas y con un corto y precavido movimiento, Krul estuvo descansando sobre su espalda.

"Es más ligera de lo que pensé"

Mika comenzó a caminar con lentitud, paso a paso resguardaba el sueño de su reina, apenas sintiendo las hebras rosadas acariciar su mejilla y la fría respiración acompasada erizar la piel de su cuello; en medio de sueños, Krul se movió un poco, Mikaela se detuvo cuando sintió como la monarca frotaba el rostro contra su espalda y después lo hundía en ella, continuó caminando con blanda expresión mientras pensaba en las palabras que le había dirigido la Tepes.

Los vampiros eran criaturas de la oscuridad, sin sentimientos o preocupaciones, mataban por placer y dependían de la sangre humana, eran superiores en la cadena alimenticia y no dudaban en destrozar una frágil vida para beneficio propio... tan parecidos a los humanos; aunque no pareciera en una primera estancia, el egoísmo de las personas podía ser escalofriante, también asesinaban por placer o beneficio propio.

A pesar de ser parecidos exteriormente, los cofres siempre tienen algo diferente en su interior.

¿Se refería a que no todos los vampiros eran iguales, o que a pesar de asesinar y ser crueles y despiadados, habían algunos que tenían algo parecido a sentimientos?. Miró el techo pensando detalladamente, hasta ahora su imagen de los chupasangre seguía siendo la misma; pero era posible que alguno sintiera algo... como él, como su deseo de proteger a Yu... cerró los ojos con algo de enojo al comparar la relación con su hermano, la persona más importante del mundo para él, con cualquier banalidad que involucrara a las sanguijuelas.

Mientras se perdía en las espesas tinieblas del pasillo, sintiendo la entrañable calidez de Krul en el tórax; decidió que cuando lo pudiera comprender con exactitud, le daría una respuesta sincera.

Por ahora... la reina debía dormir.

 **.**


End file.
